


This Way

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, no, Harry, that’s not how you slice it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Way

“No, no, Harry, that’s not how you slice it!”

Hermione came up behind him and put her hand over his. “You want to slice it like this,” she said, guiding his knife and his hands into the correct stroke to cut the valerian root. “It’s more potent this way.”

She couldn’t fail to notice his deeper voice when he spoke. “Thanks, Mione,” he said.

She snatched her hand back, suddenly incredibly aware that she had still been touching him. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a little ‘o’ for a moment before she bustled off, obviously flustered and confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon for Romancing the Wizard.


End file.
